


Su última voluntad

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y mientras sus ojos oscuros se apagaban, la mano firme de su esposo sosteniendo la suya la hizo sonreír por última vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su última voluntad

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia, bajo el mismo título y con mi seudónimo correspondiente (niña Elric)
> 
> Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Su última voluntad**

 

―¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor?

―Sí.

―¿Por qué?

Izumi se detuvo unos segundos, sosteniendo el cuchillo en el aire antes de proseguir con su actividad. Se tomó su tiempo cortando con delicadeza y precisión cada filete de carne, haciendo zumbar el filo del arma en el aire. Cuando terminó, giró lentamente para quedar cara a cara a su marido.

―No quiero que Al se preocupe por mí ―admitió derrotada mientras una solitaria lágrima escapaba de su ojo y hacía su camino por la fría y pálida mejilla.

―De todas formas lo hará ―murmuró el hombre, acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

Permanecieron así en silencio, consolándose ambos en los brazos del otro, sabiendo que nada más podían hacer. Izumi fue la primera en hablar.

―Le he enseñado todo lo que sé. Incluso las cosas que aprendí de ellos en estos cuatro años. Ahora está más que preparado para…

Un súbito ataque la invadió, obligándola a caer de rodillas al piso mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca. Su marido se apresuró en socorrerla, la alzó entre sus musculosos brazos y con delicadeza la acostó en la cama mientras buscaba desenfrenadamente su medicina.

Tres largos y agonizantes minutos debió soportar Izumi hasta que pudo recobrar poco a poco el control de su cuerpo.

―Ya lo ves ―le comentó a su marido quien, sentado fielmente a su lado, le limpiaba la sangre del rostro―. No me queda mucho tiempo.

―No digas tonterías ―la acalló él, aunque sus palabras eran más para consolarse a sí mismo que a su mujer―. Eres fuerte. ¡Te repondrás!

―No, querido. No esta vez.

Los rayos del sol comienzan a menguar mientras el gran astro descendía por el horizonte. El cálido resplandor que aún se filtraba por la habitación caía directamente sobre Izumi, resaltando así su palidez y agotamiento, tanto físico como mental, que había estado soportando en silencio por tantos años.

Y mientras sus ojos oscuros se apagaban, la mano firme de su esposo sosteniendo la suya la hizo sonreír por última vez.

―Espero que Al… lo encuentre pronto. Yo sé… que Edward sigue con vida.

―¡Izumi!

―¿Sabes? Me hubiese gustado… haberlo visto, por última vez… a nuestro hijo.

El sol terminó de ocultarse completamente, dándole paso al tenue brillo de la luna, único testigo del último aliento de tal valerosa mujer.

Por fin había llegado para ella la hora de su merecido descanso eterno.


End file.
